Grandes et Chaleureuses
by xQuelqu'une
Summary: Moi, Takahashi Misaki, dix-neuf ans, suis très certainement sur le point de mourir écrasé. (Et, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Misaki n'est pas au bout de ses peines.)


**Disclaimer** :_ Junjo Romantica_ appartient à Nakamura Shungiku.

**Note de l'auteur :** Fière de mon premier écrit sur JR ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez également.

* * *

_« Parce que j'ai compris que ses grandes mains froides sont en vérité très chaleureuses_. »

Misaki – Tome 13, Act 22

* * *

_Moi, Takahashi Misaki, dix-neuf ans, suis très certainement sur le point de mourir écrasé._

Le train – ou métro, voire tramway dans quelques cas – était un moyen de transport communément utilisé au Japon. Reliant de nombreux quartiers de la ville en un temps respectable, les tarifs étaient adaptés au trajet effectué. La fréquence de passage des trains restait correcte, les indications et les informations étaient claires, et le service d'entretien mettait un point d'honneur à rendre les lieux propres – au possible. Certaines lignes de train étaient mieux équipées que d'autres en raison de leur fort taux d'utilisation, allant jusqu'à transporter des millions de personnes par jour. Un personnel technique se rendait tous les jours sur les quais afin de gérer l'affluence de population aux heures de pointe. En somme, tout était calculé pour satisfaire au mieux les usagers et leur rendre la vie plus facile.

_Facile, mon œil._

Personne ne pouvait prévenir l'imprévisible, et malheureusement comme partout, des imprévus, des problèmes pouvaient survenir. Comme aujourd'hui.

L'une des lignes les plus fréquentées était actuellement bloquée. Pour des causes qui n'avaient pas été communiquées, les nombreuses personnes qui souhaitaient prendre cette ligne-là avaient dû revoir leur itinéraire. Ainsi, certaines stations normalement plus calmes avaient été peu à peu envahies, submergées, et les trains qui circulaient sur ces lignes s'étaient retrouvés très vite bondés. Tout simplement saturés.

_Bien sûr, parmi ces trains, le mien._

Qu'on se le dise, Takahashi Misaki n'était pas riche et n'avait donc, ni chauffeur, ni les moyens de se payer un taxi. En toute logique, il devait prendre régulièrement le train... mais il vivait sous le toit de Usami Akihiko. Auteur à succès, ce dernier avait les moyens de se payer un chauffeur et un taxi en même temps. En l'occurrence, il ne payait aucun des deux ayant sa propre voiture – rouge et de sport.

Avec cela, Misaki n'avait pas besoin de prendre le train puisque Akihiko tenait toujours à l'amener. Qu'importe l'endroit et la distance, il l'y conduisait. Au début de leur cohabitation, cela avait été sujet de disputes, le plus jeune vociférant qu'il pouvait faire le trajet à pied car n'étant qu'à dix petites minutes de son école. Il avait vite appris que le plus vieux était têtu – et qu'accessoirement, ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait de gré ou de force.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Misaki avait dû prendre le train.

_Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

Malgré l'envie qui ne manquait pas, son amant – leur cohabitation avait évolué depuis – ne pouvait pas le conduire aujourd'hui. Il avait des obligations auprès de sa maison d'édition, et même si cela l'emmerdait fortement, il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire pour cette fois. Son éditrice avait été sans appel, il devait être présent et ce n'était pas facultatif. L'auteur n'avait même pas eu le temps d'échafauder un plan de fuite et s'était fait embarquer jusqu'aux Éditions Marukawa.

Évidemment, Misaki n'avait pas eu cours à dix minutes de chez lui aujourd'hui mais beaucoup plus loin, dans un autre établissement. Comme il était en retard ce matin même et qu'il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, il avait choisi de prendre le train par sécurité. Le trajet s'était passé sans mal et son cours avait été animé par un intervenant spécial, en plus de son professeur. La fin de journée arrivant et fatigué, il avait décidé de reprendre le train pour le retour. Simple, rapide, efficace.

_Ou pas._

Si les cinq premières stations avaient été tranquilles, à la sixième, ça avait été autre chose. Un nombre conséquent de personnes s'était amassé devant les portes et lorsque celles-ci s'étaient ouvertes, une vague humaine s'était déversée dans le train. Les gens s'étaient poussés, avaient joué des coudes pour entrer dans le wagon et se faire une place. Certains s'étaient insultés, échauffés par les désagréments qu'avait causé la fermeture de l'un des grands axes ferroviaires.

Ainsi, Misaki se trouvait actuellement compressé comme une paroir du wagon. Face contre la vitre, le front appuyé comme celle-ci, il avait eu le bon réflexe de placer ses mains devant lui lorsqu'il s'était fait bousculer par la marée humaine qui était entrée. Dans son malheur, étant du coup à l'opposé de l'entrée et sortie du train, il n'avait pas besoin de bouger. Il n'était pas serré entre une quinzaine de personnes différentes, à subir leurs humeurs et leurs coups. Il ne dérangeait personne, ne recevait pas d'insultes lorsque ceux qui voulaient sortir n'y arrivaient pas parce que les autres se trouvaient agglutinés devant les portes. Il était, en quelque sorte, tranquille. Certes, il n'était pas loin de se confondre avec la paroir, les gens poussant toujours plus pour gagner de la place, mais il savait qu'il y avait pire comme situation. Il pensait notamment au garçon qu'il voyait dans le reflet de la vitre, celui qui devait sortir du train à chaque station pour laisser sortir les autres, au risque de perdre sa place – mais au risque aussi de s'en prendre une s'il ne bougeait pas du chemin.

Misaki se sentait un peu comme une sardine en boite. Ses mains, apposées contre la paroir, lui évitaient de totalement s'écraser comme elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir aplatir contre la surface dure. Il devinait sans peine la tension des personnes l'entourant et l'atmosphère dans le train s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque station. Les gens avaient chaud, certains suaient même à grosses gouttes après avoir couru pour ne pas louper le train. Fatigués de leur journée, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, les coups et les grossièretés fusaient facilement – contre quelqu'un, contre les services ferroviaires, comme contre soi-même – et cela n'arrangeait rien.

Un coup d'œil au tableau d'information lui apprit qu'il lui restait un peu moins d'une dizaine de stations et une bonne demi-heure de trajet. Mais, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Misaki n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

_Heh ?_

Il tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler le bas de son dos. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tâchant de se détendre. Il ne risquait rien, ces attouchements étaient fréquents et accidentels lorsque l'on se retrouvait dans une telle situation, parmi une foule humaine et comprimée. Mais sa respiration se coupa et son cœur repartit plus rapidement lorsqu'il sentit cette fois une main effleurer son fessier. Misaki ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsque le contact se fit plus présent, plus fort, et un frisson désagréable traversa son corps.

_Pas ça..._

Le désavantage d'une situation comme celle-ci, était qu'elle était propice pour certains individus qui en profitaient. Pour ces types-là, il s'agissait évidement d'un avantage.

Essayant de garder son calme et une respiration lente, Misaki ouvrit un œil et chercha dans le reflet de la vitre, un regard. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Devait-il parler à son agresseur ou crier aux autres qu'il se faisait violenter ? Dans le premier cas, il ne savait pas l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur l'autre. S'arrêta-t-il ou cela l'incitera-t-il à continuer ? Peut-être qu'il se fera plus violent et le menacera. Cet optique ne l'enchanta guère, il ne voulait en aucun cas aggraver sa situation. Dans le second cas, il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Bloqués comme ils étaient, peut-être que personne ne pourra réagir ou pire, peut-être que personne ne voudra s'interposer. Il se souvenait avoir lu un article sur Internet où personne n'était intervenue sur une agression dans une rue touristique de Tokyo. Il craignait aussi les regards qu'il attirerait automatique et avait peur de la honte qu'il pourrait alors ressentir à ce moment-là, lorsque tous les regards seront braqués sur lui, un garçon demandant de l'aide. Mal à l'aise rien qu'à cette idée, il décida de ne pas crier.

Il déglutit difficilement et remua du mieux qu'il put pour repousser les mains de son agresseur. Sa respiration s'emballa, son souffle s'échouant contre la vitre en créant une légère condensation, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts desdites mains – agrippées à ses hanches – s'enfonçaient dans sa peau à travers ses vêtements. Son œil se referma et, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il laissa sa voix s'élever dans un murmure.

\- S'il vous plaît... Je –

Elle mourut rapidement dans sa gorge lorsque Misaki perçut un souffle et quelque chose d'humide taquiner la peau juste en dessous de son oreille. Son corps trembla et il dût retenir un gémissement de peur sortir de sa bouche. Il n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir le visage de l'autre dans le reflet de la vitre. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Comment de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait regardé le tableau ? Cinq, dix minutes ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver, que pouvait-il se passer en vingts minutes ? Beaucoup de choses, s'il se fiait aux mains qui commençaient à se mouvoir.

L'une resta sur sa hanche, le tenant fermement, mais l'un de ses doigts passa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Ses poils se hérissèrent. La seconde avait glissé devant, jusqu'à son entrejambe, lui coupant une nouvelle fois la respiration. Celle-ci s'accéléra un peu plus lorsque la main exerça une pression puis un va-et-vient. Désespéré, Misaki tenta de bouger une nouvelle fois, de faire reculer les mains et le corps de son agresseur qu'il percevait à présent dans son dos. En réponse, il ne sentit qu'une morsure. Les dents mordillèrent encore un peu son cou avant d'être remplacées par une langue qui reprit son chemin sur sa peau. Le message était clair, non ?

_Au secours... Grand frère._

Le train s'arrêta à une autre station, quelques personnes en descendirent, davantage en remontèrent. Dans la mêlée, son agresseur en profita pour se coller à lui. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Misaki sentait parfaitement le bassin de l'autre contre ses fesses, mais surtout, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de dur et d'assez long, qui se frottait à peine contre lui. Ce constat lui fit monter les larmes au coin de ses yeux et il peina à garder pour lui, le gémissement craintif au bord de ses lèvres. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre, un haut-le-cœur lui barra la trachée et ses mains plaquées contre la vitre étaient, depuis longtemps, devenues moites et tremblantes.

Pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il voir ce qu'il était en train de subir ? Tout le monde était-il aveugle ou étaient-ils simplement obnubilés par leur propre personne et leurs problèmes ? Est-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir que tout le monde se concentre uniquement sur son problème et lui vienne en aide ? Est-ce trop demandé et devait-il gérer lui-même son problème comme chaque personne l'entourant résolvait eux-même les leurs ? Mais comment devait-il se défendre ? Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, ses muscles étaient contractés à lui en faire mal, ses bras tremblaient et sa tête était comprimée comme son corps l'était contre la paroir du wagon. Incapable de bouger, incapable de penser intelligemment, son agresseur avait l'avantage sur lui.

Crispé, ce n'était plus un doigt mais toute une main qui caressait à présent la peau de son ventre. Un doigt passait vicieusement sous la barrière de son jeans, faisant paniquer Misaki. La main qui s'affairait précédemment sur son entrejambe était retournée dans son dos, caressant ses fesses et insistant sur un point stratégique. Il haletait et, alors que son agresseur pensait que cela était dû à l'excitation, il ne s'agissait que d'un prélude à une crise de panique de la part du plus jeune. Celui-ci tentait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et compter dans sa tête pour faire abstraction du reste afin de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne sentait que la main froide sur son ventre, le petit doigt qui cherchait à le toucher plus intimement, la chaleur de l'autre dans son dos qui lui donnait la chair de poule, et le souffle qui effleurait son oreille et lui donnait la nausée. Paralysé, ses pensées s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus. Pour lui, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il allait y passer.

_Usagi-san..._

L'étau dans lequel il se trouvait disparut soudainement et hébété, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Plus personne, aussi bien contre lui que dans le wagon. Enfin, il y avait encore quelques personnes mais la grande marée humaine n'était plus, descendue à la station que le train venait de quitter.

Hésitant, Misaki porta son regard à ses pieds et fit quelques pas tremblants dans le wagon, les jambes en compote et encore raides. Ses bras l'entouraient, protégeant vainement son corps de l'extérieur. Son agresseur était-il parmi les personnes restantes ? L'épiait-il dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, en attendant le moment opportun pour le coincer et finir ce qu'il avait commencé ? A cette pensée, Misaki frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il sentait encore les petites mains froides de son agresseur sur sa peau et le souffle erratique, excité, dans sa nuque. Il était certain que le regard de l'autre était toujours posé sur lui et son fessier. Un tour sur lui-même, il se dirigea finalement vers les portes de sortie, sa station approchant – les trente minutes étaient-elles vraiment déjà passées ?

Il inspira profondément pour chasser la tension de son corps et ses tremblements, puis essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. Il refusait de lui faire ce plaisir, surtout s'il l'observait de loin.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent durer deux heures, le train s'arrêta enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les jambes partiellement crispées, il fit un pas puis un autre et quitta le wagon pour descendre sur le quai souterrain. Mal à l'aise, il refit un tour sur lui-même, son regard se posant sur chaque mouvement qu'il percevait au coin de l'œil.

_Je veux renter._

Inconsciemment, il avançait déjà vers la sortie en empruntant les escaliers. Remontant les marches deux à deux, l'une de ses mains entourait encore son ventre mais la seconde alla s'accrocher à la lanière de son sac en bandoulière. La serrant fermement, ses jointures devenaient progressivement blanches mais il ne faisait pas attention à cela. Son esprit était focalisé sur son besoin de rentrer rapidement à la maison, d'aller s'enfermer et de se mettre à l'abri, dans un lieu sécurisé. Sa respiration s'amenuisait mais son cœur battait encore irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine, les battements résonnant dans sa tête au même rythme que sa seule pensée.

_Je veux rentrer._

Misaki se sentait observé et suivi. Son malaise lui donnait des vertiges mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant lorsqu'il rejoignit la surface. L'air frais de la fin de journée le prit au visage, faisant rosir ses joues et, revigorant un peu son corps, il accéléra la cadence. Il ne courrait pas mais ses pas s'enchaînaient rapidement. Il ne voulait pas courir parce qu'il avait peur que son agresseur le rattrape alors pour finir son affaire avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Une part de lui pensait bien qu'il devait se faire des films et empirer la situation parce que, très certainement, son agresseur ne le suivait plus actuellement. Mais son corps et l'autre partie de lui se souvenaient toujours des mains, des doigts froids, du souffle bruyant et de la morsure d'avertissement.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas de l'appartement, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il courait les derniers mètres pour atteindre la porte d'immeuble. Les doigts tremblants, il tapa frénétiquement le code d'accès. La sécurité se débloqua, il poussa la porte et la referma aussitôt après son passage – d'habitude, il la laissait se refermer toute seule. Sans regarder à l'extérieur, il fila prendre les escaliers sans attendre l'ascenseur. Montant encore une fois deux à deux les marches, il sortit ses clefs de son sac lorsqu'il fut à un étage de son appartement. Une dernier marche et il atteignit son palier, sa porte en vue. En six pas de plus, il fut devant elle et inséra la clef dans la serrure.

_Je suis rentré. Je suis rentré._

La porte claqua. Oui, ça y était, il était rentré chez lui. En sécurité.

Les deux mains posées à plat contre la porte, Misaki souffla, évacuant d'un seul coup la tension accumulée dans son corps. Il manqua de laisser échapper un sanglot tant son soulagement était puissant.

\- Misaki ? Tu es rentré ?

D'une oreille, il entendit des pas légers arriver dans sa direction. Sa lanière glissa de son épaule et son sac atterrit sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Il se détourna de la porte et marcha jusqu'à plonger tête la première contre un torse. Ses mains virent agripper une chemine bleu ciel et Misaki se permit de respirer à plein poumons l'odeur qu'elle avait. Un tremblement incontrôlable traversa son corps.

_C'est... Usagi-san._

\- Misaki... ?

Lunettes sur le nez, quelques feuilles à la main et les yeux légèrement arrondis, Akihiko regardait son amant collé à lui, pas loin de se fondre en lui. De sa main libre, il vint caresser la tête du plus jeune, passant ses doigts entre quelques mèches.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

L'absence de réponse le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Misaki ?

Il ramena sa main sur le devant du crâne de son amant afin de lui faire reculer la tête mais rencontra une résistance plus forte qu'il ne pensait.

\- Misaki. Regarde-moi.

Il voulut reproduire le même geste avec plus de vigueur mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'exécuter, la tête qui se cachait dans sa chemise se secoua faiblement.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en marquant une courte pause avant de se corriger. Que s'est-il passé ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse orale mais il perçut sans difficulté la prise des mains se resserrer sur sa chemise et le corps du plus petit s'enfoncer encore plus qu'il n'était possible dans celle-ci. Inquiet, il laissa tomber les feuilles qu'il tenait toujours par terre et souleva Misaki après avoir passé ses bras dans son dos et sous ses fesses. Avec facilité, il le transporta jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit, son paquet à présent à cheval sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre des siennes. Sans un mot, il s'appuya contre le dossier et Misaki suivit le mouvement, ne se décollant pas de son torse. Un bras toujours autour de sa taille, l'autre remonta le long de son dos et ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de sa nuque avant de revenir caresser ses cheveux.

\- Misaki... Parle-moi.

_Je..._

Akihiko sentit le frisson qui parcourut le corps dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux pour se contenir. Il avait envie de faire basculer le garçon sur le canapé, de le voir, regarder son visage et lire ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans ses yeux. Il voulait l'aider, l'entendre parler et qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas pour l'apaiser de ses tourments. Il était inquiet et ce silence rongeait son calme et gonflait sa crainte. Mais, parce qu'il y en avait un, Akihiko savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas bousculer Misaki sur ce coup. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il avait un problème, construisait une façade pour ne pas alarmer ses proches et faisait semblant, comme si tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas perturbé. Là... Là, Misaki ne lui avait rien caché. Pire, il s'était précipité et réfugié dans ses bras. Et ce terrible constat causa davantage d'angoisse à Akihiko. Il voulait savoir. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang ?

\- Misaki...

Il lui embrassa la tête. Une fois, deux fois. Une main toujours perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre s'était posée sur le bas de son dos pour exercer de petits cercles à l'aide d'un doigt.

\- Parle-moi, je ne peux pas deviner seul. Et j'ai besoin de savoir pour t'aider.

Misaki ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se concentra sur le mouvement des doigts qu'il sentait dans son dos et sur la main chaude dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, constata que son cœur battait plus sereinement et perçut celui qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Enfin, il frotta son nez contre le torse du plus vieux.

_Chaud, si chaud._

\- Qu– Quoi ? Misaki, parle plus fort. Qu'est-ce que tu –  
\- Embrasse-moi.

Akihiko cligna des yeux, surpris par la demande – l'ordre – du plus jeune.

\- Misaki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu –  
\- Embrasse-moi Usagi-san.

Sa réplique mourut avant même de sortir de sa bouche car Misaki, s'étant redressé mollement et ayant relevé le visage, dévoilait à présent ses yeux. Des yeux gorgés de larmes mal contenues. Akihiko ferma douloureusement les siens et vint coller son front contre celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-il encore une fois, inlassablement et toujours plus plaintif, désespéré.

Il les rouvrit et doucement, lentement, alla effleurer la bouche de son amant à l'aide de la sienne. La main dans le dos de Misaki cessa ses cercles, à présent simplement posée au niveau de ses reins, et celle sur sa tête descendit jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau à découvert et il sentit les poils sur le cou se hérisser lentement.

\- Usagi-san...

Le souffle de cet appel s'échoua sur ses lèvres et enfin, Akihiko alla chastement à la rencontre de Misaki. Le premier se décolla du second presque aussitôt mais ne s'éloigna pas.

\- Parle-moi Misaki, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Encore, embrasse-moi encore.

Il répondit à sa requête, l'embrassant un peu plus longtemps avant de se retirer à nouveau.

\- Mi–  
\- Encore.  
\- Misaki, tu –  
\- Encore une fois !

Les mains de Misaki lâchèrent la chemise et ses bras passèrent autour de son cou, l'incitant à revenir goûter ses lèvres. Alors le plus vieux revint vers lui et les captura avec les siennes. Dix secondes plus tard, leurs salives se mélangeaient et leurs langues s'entremêlaient.

Quand respirer fut nécessaire, ils se séparèrent, le souffle haletant.

_Embrasse-moi encore. Toujours._

Misaki prit l'initiative de recoller leur bouche, surprenant un instant Akihiko. Fermant finalement les yeux, il le laissa mener et resserra son bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant autant qu'il le put leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il était conscient que ce manège pourrait durer longtemps mais il était prêt à se montrer patient si c'était ce dont avait besoin le plus jeune. Il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. Misaki était dans ses bras, il n'était pas blessé physiquement et Akihiko était avec lui. Il pouvait l'apaiser sans avoir les détails. Et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il ne comptait pas le lâcher.

_Ne me lâche pas. Jamais._

Il était dans les bras de Akihiko. En sécurité là contre lui, il sentait la main sur sa nuque et celle dans son dos, toutes les deux grandes et chaleureuses. Celles-là même qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait besoin que de ça, que de lui. Le reste... il oublia.


End file.
